


Dependência

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Camp Nanowrimo, Gen, POV
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tudo que eu sabia era que ele estava ali, era isso que me importava."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependência

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita pro desafio do Camp NaNoWriMo 2011.

(2004)

Liguei o chuveiro, deixei a água gelada cair um pouco antes de finalmente entrar, as mãos segurando meu pescoço enquanto formavam um x sobre o peito. O banheiro parecia grande demais para mim, era desconfortável. 

Já tinha passado por aquilo antes, mas mesmo assim não conseguia encarar de frente. A apatia, o medo de tudo, a sensação de que eu não estava no lugar certo e que não existia nenhum lugar certo para eu ir...me sentia abandonado. E eu sabia que isso era injusto, então me sentia ainda mais mal por ser egoísta.

Voltar para Roma trouxe um pouco de alívio, não vou negar. Foi bom ver que uma parte da minha vida não estava desmoronando, que eu tinha um canto longe o suficiente de todo o caos onde eu podia me sentir um pouco protegido. Mas também não era fácil ficar lá imaginando meu irmão sozinho em um quartinho menor que aquele estúdio, imaginar ele abandonado para morrer. Por culpa minha.

Podia ter feito tanta coisa, meios simples de ajudá-lo enquanto estava vivo só começavam a surgir agora com a morte dele, e eu me amaldiçoava por não ter pensado em nada disso antes. Não adiantava ninguém dizer que eu não tinha culpa, a responsabilidade era toda minha desde o dia em que eu aceitei a obrigação de cuidar dele, e eu não tinha feito nada a respeito disso depois que consegui fugir de casa. 

Assim como nos dias seguintes a morte do meu pai, eu me sentia com medo de ficar sozinho. Tinha medo de desmaiar, me sentia tão fraco durante a maior parte do tempo que todas as minhas obrigações ficaram suspensas. Rosa foi bondosa em me dar duas semanas para descansar, não descontaria nada do salário e me garantiu que não haveriam horas extras para cobrir. Duas longas semanas para relembrar os últimos anos, em especial os últimos dias. Lembro que fiquei desesperado com o mês de luto que passamos em casa após a morte do meu pai, foram trinta dias em que minha mãe surtou mais do que durante toda a sua vida, e por mais que eu soubesse que ela estava bem longe de mim, o medo de ficar sozinho em qualquer lugar não me abandonava.

Minha grande sorte era que, diferente de oito anos atrás, hoje eu tinha companhia. E uma companhia com experiência, o que ajudava muito.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e eu olhei naquela direção esperando por ele. Sorri tímido ao ver meu desejo concretizado. Ele tirou as roupas e entrou na banheira sorrindo para mim, mas eu podia ver que seu olhar era preocupado. 

Lucius já tinha enterrado os avós, o pai e perdeu uma irmãzinha que morreu ainda na barriga da mãe, tinha muito mais intimidade com enterros do que eu e se ele não tivesse viajado comigo, eu não sei se conseguiria sequer achar o hotel. Foi ele quem separou minhas roupas, comprou as passagens de ônibus e praticamente me carregou pela cidade enquanto o senhor Mastrandea tentava nos entreter com alguma coisa. Ele até me defendeu da minha mãe, aceitou passar os vinte minutos mais longos da vida com ela e os meus irmãos enquanto eu tentava achar minha caixinha escondida no quarto do Enzio. Sem ele eu talvez estivesse plantado na sala chorando até agora, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa sozinho.

Sequer conseguia pensar muito no assunto. Meu corpo pedia a presença dele perto de mim o tempo todo, já me era natural correr para os seus braços quando tudo estava dando errado e ele estava agindo dentro do que eu esperava. Tudo que eu sabia era que ele estava ali, era isso que me importava. 

Ele conseguia ver quando eu estava a beira do choro, parava tudo para me abraçar até que eu conseguisse falar de novo, passava as noites abraçado comigo e me fazia dormir de novo quando os pesadelos eram mais fortes que eu. Até no banho ele me acompanhava, só para me ouvir chorando e lavar meu cabelo enquanto isso. Não sei se ele temia que eu fizesse algo enquanto ficasse sozinho, talvez ele não tivesse a consciência que apesar de eu ser um chorão, ainda era um perfeito covarde.

No fundo, bem no fundo, eu sabia que não merecia nada daquilo e que ele não tinha nenhuma obrigação comigo. Por isso que não conseguia (não _queria_ ) pensar no assunto. Se pensasse muito ficaria ainda pior ao constatar que ele estava sendo maravilhoso comigo simplesmente por me amar, e eu não merecia nada disso. 

Pensar nisso me fez chorar, pra variar. Abaixei a cabeça até que meu queixo encostasse no peito e tentei segurar as lágrimas por mais um tempo, mas o abraço súbito dele me quebrou de vez. Beijou minha nuca e apoiou o queixo sobre o meu ombro, sibilando baixinho enquanto eu soluçava. 

Chorava por ser um inútil, por ter tanta sorte, por ter a graça de tê-lo ali perto de mim, pelo fato do meu irmão nunca ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer o amor da minha vida, pela água que estava sendo gasta sem necessidade, pelo medo de morrer, pelo pavor de descobrir que meu irmão tinha morrido por minha culpa, pelo abraço gostoso dele. Por tudo, e ao mesmo tempo por nada.

Momentos assim só serviam para eu perceber que sim, eu dependia totalmente dele.


End file.
